1. Technical Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates to the art of testing a stick electrode and more particularly to a system and method of rating a stick electrode as to the arc maintaining characteristic of the electrode as determined by open circuit voltage.
2. Discussion of Art
Welding systems use stick electrodes that may vary in quality depending on many variables. For example only, a stick electrode may vary in quality because of handling and or storage of the electrode by an end user. It would therefore be desirable to develop a system and method to rate an electrode so the quality of the electrode is known before use.